


Sexual Healing

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [17]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vampire Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Scott and Louisa have sex after the events of Garden.





	

Louisa’s body was especially receptive under Scott’s touch, but he was still unsure. He kissed her neck, making her moan.

“Are you really sure about this?” asked Scott.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” said Louisa, and pushed him down so he was lying on his back on the bed before pulling his pants down. She pulled her own jeans down, followed by her panties, and started stroking Scott to make him hard. He moaned, bucking his hips up when she gave his cock a squeeze.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me,” said Scott. But she didn’t stop stroking him. Instead, she licked the tip of his cock, making him moan again.

“Good,” said Louisa. “Because you know your little brother didn’t give me a good orgasm.” Scott growled, feeling his protective instincts rise to the surface. He’d already given his brother a good beating, but now he felt the familiar urge to claim his mate. Louisa smirked at the growl.

“I’ll have you coming until you forget all about that asshole,” said Scott.

“Good,” said Louisa. She positioned herself over him, then lowered herself onto his cock. Once he was fully inside her, she moaned and moved her hips, feeling him move around inside her. He moved his hips too, thrusting in deeper, and Louisa moaned louder as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down deeper.

“Yeah, I know you like it deep,” said Scott. He started rubbing her clit too, sending tremors through her body. Louisa began bouncing on his cock, moaning louder, and Scott moved a hand up her body to grab her breast. Louisa scowled at him, so instead Scott caressed her breast and circled the nipple with his thumb. Louisa tilted her head back, humming in contentment. After Junior, Scott’s gentle touch was wonderful. But she really wanted a decent orgasm. So she went back to riding Scott, working her hips and bouncing up and down on him.

“After I come, you can give me a thorough fucking,” said Louisa, knowing that she was pleasuring herself more than him at the moment. She changed the angle until it was right and then kept riding him, his hardness driving her closer to her orgasm. His fingers kept rubbing her clit too, driving her crazy. Her legs began to tremble and, when she came, Scott waited for her to come down slightly and then flipped them over so he was on top.

“You’re mine,” Scott growled, and Louisa felt a shiver run through her that had everything to do with the heat in his voice. When he fucked her this time, Scott went deeper, harder, than he ever had before. Scott moaned as he fucked her, feeling more turned on than ever with his protective instincts telling him to claim his mate and fill her with his come.

“Fuck,” Louisa moaned, tingles filling her again as her already-tender pussy was pounded. Of course he knew where the right spot was, having fucked her so often now. He looked almost feral, and she stretched her neck out for him to bite. But he didn’t bite, worried that he’d tear her throat out with how much he was moving. She moaned louder as she came again, and Scott slowed down to fuck her slower. She could feel that he was close now too, his cock slowly leaking come into her.

“You like that?” Scott murmured. Louisa nodded, still moaning softly, and then cried out as Scott sped up again.

“Oh, Scott, this is wonderful,” Louisa moaned. She leaned up to kiss him, and Scott slowed down again to kiss her. Louisa moaned at the feeling of him throbbing inside her, and then moved her hips to signal to him to keep going.

“Can I go harder again?” asked Scott.

“Do whatever you need to come,” said Louisa. “I wanna feel you filling me.”

“Fuck, that’s just what I wanna hear,” Scott moaned, and kept it up. Louisa was grateful for the bed beneath her keeping her steady and supporting her as Scott pounded her into the mattress. She wasn’t sure how many times she came, but she was sure that it was plenty. Either way, she was very satisfied by the time Scott finally filled her and sank his fangs into her neck.

“God, I love when you claim me,” Louisa murmured. Scott kissed the bite mark and then kissed her lips, gently caressing her body. He was so loving after claiming her, but this time, it had extra meaning because he gently kissed every bruise and stroked every inch of her skin.

“I love you,” Scott murmured, kissing her again. Louisa kissed him back, wrapping her arms around her husband.

“I love you too,” said Louisa. “And you’re wonderful.”

“Are you satisfied now?” asked Scott.

“Very much so,” said Louisa. “You’re such an amazing lover.”

“So are you,” said Scott. “You deserve to be treated right.” They kissed again, and Louisa smiled into the kiss.


End file.
